Revenge for the Cheese Puffs
by ShawtyGoneMad
Summary: (Not a sequel to Scars!) Joker and Boo decide to get some sweet revenge on Briana and Jason after an unknown Cheese Puff indecent. Warning: Not my best writing. Complete crack, but it was hilarious at the time. It is based on an inside joke. BASED ON A TRUE STORY! ;)


HOUSEKEEPING EXTRA WORK SCHEDULE

**AUTHER' S NOTE: This is not the sequel to Scars. This is a side story that I wrote last year. I thought it could hold us all over until my writers block goes away. Anyway, this is set towards the future. About a year after Scars ended. Briana, my crazy chick friend from the last story, is dating Jason Todd. I hope you all know who that is. The concept of this story is based on a true story. -_- Bitch ate my cheese puffs.**

We snuck up to the large window. It seemed easy enough to scare them. Jay and I decided to scare the living shit out of Briana and Jason. They were staying at Wayne Manor for some odd reason.

Bruce and his ward Tim weren't in. How do we know? The butler, Alfred, told is over the phone. Yes, we are very mature children and was going to prank call them. That was until Xaivor gave us the great idea of doing it in person. Alfred also mentioned that Jason and Briana were staying there if we wanted to speak with them. We were going to do more than speak with them.

Jay and I grinned evilly at one another, while holding our crowbars. No, we weren't going to hurt them. They are just deathly afraid of crowbars. People may think it's cruel, but I think it's hilarious.

We ducked down into the bushes under the window seal. The windows lead to the TV room. They were too busy watching Cops to even notice us. Jay took his crowbar and scraped it across the window then ducked back down. I cringed at the noise. It sounded worse than nails on a chalk board.

"What was that," I heard Briana question.

Joker and I both silently giggled at this. Our plan was working out perfectly.

"It was probably just the wind," Jason reassured his girlfriend. However, his eyes never left the screen.

"Go check it out," Briana nudged him.

"Why do I always have to go," he yelled.

"Because you're the man in this relationship!"

"You might as well be sense you're always on top."

"Fuck off! Now just go check the damn window."

Jason didn't even leave the couch. He just glances over at the window, then back to the TV.

"There, I did it. Happy now?"

Briana crossed her arms and frowned.

"You're a dick."

I just got a brilliant idea. I smiled to myself and crawled over to Jay.

"Go find the circuit breaker," I whispered in his ear, "And shut off the electricity."

The Joker's face lit up with a grin.

"Why you little minx! That's a great idea! I'll be right back," He told me.

With that he was gone. Now all I had to do is wait. About 15 minutes later, the light that flooded from the window went black.

"What the fuck," Briana screamed.

I couldn't be seen now, so I peaked in through the window. I could see their silhouettes. They were both standing up looking around.

"Alfred! Why is the power out," Jason asked. Just then a new silhouette entered the room.

"I'm not quite sure, Master Jason. I have to go check the power box," Alfred informed them before leaving.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I gasped and turned around to see the Joker. He placed a finger to his lips, silencing me. He then grabbed my wrist and took me back to the front of the house. He quietly opened the front door and we stepped in.

We both squinted our eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. I could hear Jason and Briana talking in the room off to the right. I nodded at Jay and he understood. It was show time.

We both stood in the doorway to the entertainment room. Neither of them noticed. Jay and I both looked at each other before speaking.

"Good evening kitties," Joker started.

"Joker! What the hell are you doing here," Jason growled.

"For revenge," I said while looking at Briana. "You stole my cheese puffs."

"What's your point," she asked with a bored expression.

I took out the crowbar from behind my back.

"That is a very good point," she shrieked.

Jason's eyes widened when Jay took out his own crowbar.

"Fuck," was all he said.

"Neghyahhh," I let out a battle cry and held up my crowbar, ready to attack.

Joker followed suit. Briana screamed and flung herself over the couch and ran away. Jason followed her. Jay and I chased them while laughing like the insane clowns that we were. They ended up locking themselves in Bruce's room.

"Briana, come out, come out," I said with my creepy voice.

"No," she yelled though the door.

"I've got a crowbar," I said with a grin.

"You you don't," she shrieked.

"What? Yeah I do," I told her.

"The FUCK you do," she screamed.

"Briana, why are you hiding under the blankets? It doesn't even work," Jason told her.

"Yes it does? It always helped me hide from the monsters," she cried.

"Those monsters weren't real! These monsters ARE real," he yelled at her.

"HEY," I yelled from the hall.

Jay then swung his arm holding the crowbar back. He threw the crowbar forward, and it went through the door. Jason yelled in surprise. I assume it went right next to his head.

"Move over," Jason yelled, before leaping into the bed next to her.

They both hid under the covers like small, frightened children. Jay punched his hand through the already made hole. He reached down and unlocked the door. I smiled and kicked it open. Jason and Briana both screamed. This made me laugh harder.

"Here's Brittany~," I yelled.

Briana began to scream, which cause the ground to shake. This confused me until a large bolder came crashing through the window.

"…the hell," I yelled.

What a perfect distraction. Jay and I were to focused on the boulder to see the couple bolt out of the door.

"Get 'em," Joker yelled.

We chased them into the hall, down the stairs, past Alfred who obviously figured out the power, and onto the main level.

"What on Earth in going on here? Why is Joker and Boo in the mansion," Alfred asked calmly, keeping his cool.

"Something about cheese puffs," Jason yelled running from us.

"There is no need for this! Master Bruce has plenty of Cheese Puffs," he told us while heading towards the pantry.

Jason was already on top of the chandelier holding onto Briana's wrists. Briana was flopping in the air trying to get up.

"Hurry up, and bring me up there," Briana yelled, getting tired.

"Stop flailing around so I can," Jason yelled back.

"No! No, this is illegal in the game. Get the fuck down," I hollered at both of them.

"No! As long as you have a crowbar, I am staying up here," Briana told me from the top of the chandelier.

"Quick Jay, let me get on your shoulders."

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Do it or NO SEX FOR YOU," I growled at him.

"You bitch. Fine," he said while getting on his knees.

I sat on his shoulders perfectly fine before he got up fast. I screamed and tried to catch my balance.

"You bastard!"

He ignored my comment. I reached up with my crowbar and attempted to swat at Briana. She screamed.

At this moment Batman and Robin came running into the room.

"What the hell is going on here," Batman yelled.

It must have looked pretty weird; Briana and Jason swinging on the chandelier, while Boo was on Joker's shoulders trying to hit them with a crowbar. Alfred was trying to give them each some cheese puffs.

"Why is the Joker and Boo here," Robin asked, so confused.

"Oh, hi Bruce! Hi Tim," Briana yelled down at them.

Jason elbowed her.

"I mean hi Batman and Robin," She corrected.

"Wait, why are Batman and Robin here," I asked.

"Umm," they all said.

"They are guests here at the Wayne Manor," Alfred told us.

"Oh," Jay and I said together.

**THE END**

…

"What, you're Bruce Wayne?!"


End file.
